Grau, wie der Nebel über Hogwarts See im Herbst
by mariasantara
Summary: Die kleinen Momente der Macht


_Hallo einmal ganz was anders von mir. _

_One Shot _

_Kein Pair_

_Draco Hermione_

* * *

Grau, wie der Nebel über Hogwarts See im Herbst 

' 

Sie

'

Sie sprach ihre Meinung offen aus und erwartete dass man sie anhörte.

Dass man ihr zuhörte.

Dass man ihr zustimmte.

'

Sie konnte Geheimnisse bewahren.

Sie hatte es bewiesen, immer und immer wieder.

Ihre Freunde wussten, auf sie konnte man sich verlassen.

'

Aber, dann, es gab so einiges in ihrem Leben dass sie für sich behalten wollte.

Es war einfach … nun ja menschlich.

Es waren die kleinen Geheimnisse, die kleinen Bosheiten, die kleinen Vergehen an ihrer eigenen hohen Vorstellung von Moral.

Nichts dass ihrem Ansehen, selbst wenn es rausgekommen wäre auf lange Sicht hin geschadet hätte.

Alles bis auf die grauen Augen.

'

Sie nannte es einfach die grauen Augen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Es klang unverfänglich.

Grau, wie der Nebel über Hogwarts See im Herbst.

So dicht und undurchdringlich und, von einem Moment zum andern weg, verschwunden, und man sah bis auf den dunklen Grund hinunter.

'

Graue Augen.

'

Sie **würde** niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren.

Sie **würde** nie zu lange darüber nachdenken.

'

Über den Hass den sie fühlte, über den Klang des _Petrificus Totalus_, es war nicht das weiße, gleißende Licht an dass sie sich immer erinnern würde, sondern der Klang.

Es war ein schneidendes Geräusch, nur ganz kurz, aber sie konnte immer noch hören wie sich die Muskeln von einem Moment zum andern verhärteten, wie sich die Atmung beschleunigte.

'

Die Grauen Augen, die sie emotionslos anblickten, die Bewegung in ein Zimmer, klein und unbekannt.

'

Dass sie sich erst nach einem Tag wiedersahen.

'

Wie sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Und welche Scham sie deswegen, dann und wann, heimsuchte.

'

Seine grauen Augen.

Die Luft voller Genugtuung.

Ihre Stimme.

'

Voller Wut und schierer Frustration.

Die Worte die aus ihrem Mund kamen.

Und wieder seine grauen Augen. Wie dichter Nebel.

Sein Nicken, unscheinbar doch da.

'

**Sie würde niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren. **

**' **

Wie schlecht und falsch sie sich deswegen gefühlt hatte.

'

**Sie würde niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren. **

**' **

Dass es sich trotzdem gut angefühlt hatte. Stark und machtvoll.

'

Am Ende musste sie sich ihrem Tun, wie jeder andere auch, mit reflektierendem Tiefgang stellen.

'

Sie hatte sich gehen lassen. So war das gewesen.

Das erste Mal, aus einer Laune heraus war es passiert.

Malfoy, Inbegriff allen was sie hasste, begegnete ihr im Korridor.

Es war einfach so geschehen.

Er konnte sich noch nicht mal wehren.

Ein Zauber und sie hatte ihn – herrschte über ihn. **Hatte Macht über ihn.**

Für einen Tag legte sie alles was sie als guten Menschen auszeichnete beiseite, schob ihn und diese grauen Augen in ihr Unterbewusstsein, vergaß ihn dort in diesem Zimmer.

Ein Tag, bis sich ihr Verstand und ihre Menschlichkeit wieder einschalteten.

Irgendwann lies sie ihn gehen.

'

Sie hatte gehört Macht korrumpiert.

Sie hatte es wie so vieles zuvor mit jugendlichem Idealismus abgetan und zu einem kleinen Satz zurückgesetzt, der auf andere zutraf aber nie auf sie.

Nun da sie das Leben eines anderen Menschen in ihren Händen hatte, sein Leben, erkannte sie, dass es so war.

Macht korrumpiert.

'

Sie tat es wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Fing ihn ab, lauerte ihm auf.

Verzauberte ihn nur **weil sie es konnte. **

**' **

**Ein Zauber und sie hatte ihn – herrschte über ihn. **

**' **

Sie hielt ihm Vorträge. Vergaß ihn ein ganzes Wochenende, er konnte kaum Stehen als sie ihn vom _Petrificus Totalus_ befreite.

'

Er nickte nur und sah sie an.

'

Unbesiegt.

Ja, er war gebrochen, er war verletzt, sogar wütend, dann und wann, aber niemals besiegt.

Er hielt sein Kinn stets nach oben als er ging.

'

Immer. Jedes Mal.

'

Und sie?

'

Sie tat es wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Fing ihn ab, lauerte ihm auf.

**Verzauberte ihn** nur weil sie es konnte.

Weil sie es konnte und weil sie es wollte.

Weil sie es wollte und weil sie es brauchte.

Weil sie es brauchte und weil es ihr das Gefühl gab dass sie etwas hatte um über ihr Leben zu bestimmen.

'

Irgendwann hörte sie wieder auf.

'

**Sie würde nie lange darüber nachdenken. **

Denn würde sie es tun, müsste sie eingestehen, dass nicht sie aufhörte sondern er.

Dass er sie, nachdem sie ihm Vitaserum in den Rachen geschüttet hatte und über drei Stunden keine einzige Frage gestellt hatte, ansah mit diesen grauen Augen und belächelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, lachte laut auf und ging.

'

Sie konnte das nie vergessen.

Sein Lachen und seine Augen.

Sie hörte nie auf sich zu fragen warum er sich nicht gewehrt hatte. Warum sie ihn nicht all die Fragen gestellt hatte deren Antwort sie unbedingt erfahren wollte.

'

Sie wartete auf Rache.

Wusste sie verdiente sie.

Verstand nie, warum sie nicht kam.

'

Nur manchmal fühlte sie seine Augen auf sich.

Grau, wie der Nebel über Hogwarts See im Herbst.

'

* * *

Danke, wenn jemand weiß unter was ich das hier labln soll, soll er es mir sagen. 

Und bitte, keine Flames.


End file.
